


Frenemies

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Quodo one shots [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, injured Quark, soft, worried Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Profit.It was all that little scoundrel cared about.No matter the consequences.
Relationships: Odo & Quark (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Series: Quodo one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> I have only watched 12 episodes don't be mean to me.

Profit.

It was all that little scoundrel cared about.

No matter the consequences.

Odo already had a hard time understand, well, everything about the solid's way of life. Despite being conscient and intelligent, he understood his mind worked way closer to what humanoids called 'animals' than an actual humanoid's, simply because he could not understand their endless wants. Eating, drinking, wishing for things that would not happen or would take a rather long time to happen, he didn't understand any of it. All he understood was work, was duty and justice, and perhaps a feeling or two he had developed while being so close to humanoids his whole life.

But profit... well that was very much far away from his understanding.

Of course Quark, his... 'frenemy', as Jake Sisko had once categorized for him at a certain occasion, not only understood profit very well, but as a Ferengi he lived for it. Not only that but apparently he would also die for it, because he cared little about his own safety when gold press latinum was involved. So now, Odo not only had to apprehend everyone involved in that scheme of his, but also worry about the condition of the bar keeper after the accident.

"You can't keep us in here, you have no jurisdiction to do so!" the humanoid inside the cell growled, banging his two left fists into the wall next to the force field, but Odo payed no attention, finishing up the report before placing it down on the table. "Free me this instant!"

"You committed a crime at my station that left five people injured, you will not be let out while I am in charge of security" Odo responded, firm but also somewhat careless. When the humanoid huffed, he turned to face him and walked closer to the cell. "Now behave, before I apply my own type of justice. You are extremely lucky the federation is here now, or else you would be floating out into space" he added, and walked out of the cell hall, heading back to his office.

With all the people responsible for the crime either in cells or in sickbay, he decided to put his guards at his door and head down to check on the other prisoners... and of course, Quark.

After he was healthy again, Odo would assure Sisko he would be spending some good nights at the cells under Odo's surveillance.

The doors to sickbay opened and doctor Bashir snapped his head towards it, clearly looking concerned, because seeing Odo and relaxing again, turning to finish treating the patient. Odo approached him, seeing all the five people that had been injured laying on their beds, and leaned over the doctor's shoulder to take a look down at the alien he was treating, one of the may responsible for the explosion.

"They will all be fine, luckily" Bashir answered, as if mentally reading Odo's inner questions. He was always surprised at how easily humanoids could simply understand unspoken words. He could barely ever do so. "Had they been one meter closer and I believe... we would have no prisoners left for you to take care of."

"We would have had the leader and that is all that matters" Odo responded, looking down at the unconscious alien and then at the doctor again. "When will they be able to go to their cells?"

"I'm not sure... perhaps tomorrow, but don't worry, I'm keeping a close eye on them" Bashir assured, and sent Odo a smile that he did not reciprocate. With a nod, the shapeshifter stepped back and looked around, walking through the room, seeing the other alien responsible, the two civilians that had been injured, and then him, the cause of the crime.

"Already missing me?" Quark asked from the furthest bed, and Odo approached him with an unreadable expression. "You don't have to worry, I will live."

"Unfortunately" he responded, with truly no meaning behind his words. Quark just chuckled and then groaned, clearly in pain. "I believe it will take some time before you can go back to taking care of your bar... calm days are coming."

"Don't flatter yourself. The moment Bashir lets me out of here, I'll be back doing drinks and getting into trouble" Quark assured, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I must admit... that perhaps I have been too trusting lately. Today's mistakes will not be repeated any time soon."

"Hopefully not, since I might not be there to safe you next time" Odo said, and Quark opened his eyes again just to huff.

"I bet you're enjoying this quite a lot. Seeing me unable to make my honest living" he teased, and Odo just stared at him blankly. "What?"

"I was hoping one day you would learn that illegal businesses are dangerous and will often end in bad results. But apparently not even almost dying for an explosion caused by your business partners will make you stop" he said, and Quark snorted only to groan in pain again.

"A little explosion will never be enough to stop me, and you know that Odo. I've been through worst" he said, and then grinned when Julian approached them. "Oh doctor are you here to tell me I'm free to go?"

"Not a chance Quark. You are at least spending the night" he answered, giving him some hypospray and watching as Quark immediately relaxed. "If you feel better tomorrow, you will be free to go. If. Got it?"

"You underestimate the power of the Ferengi regeneration, doctor" he said, and Julian rolled his eyes before leaving to tend the other patients. That was something Odo could get behind, rolling his eyes. It conveyed a nice sentiment. "Anyway... I won't be able to make any business while in here, so why did you come all this way, constable? Did you miss me already?"

Odo stared down at him, and tilted his head at his question.

"I was just making sure none of your associates was here making plans while you used your new state to engage in even more illegal businesses" he said, and Quark smirked at him, eyes closed, clearly tired after whatever Bashir injected him with.

"You have a funny way of saying you are worried about me, Odo" he said, yawning and opening his eyes just a little, with a smile that held no malice. Probably a side effect to his sleepiness. "Don't. I'll be fine. Back on my feet tomorrow, ready to piss you off a little more."

Odo considered Quark's state, knowing very well that sometimes humanoids did not remember or rather believed interactions like these were dreams once they had fallen asleep, so he leaned over the Ferengi until they were nose to nose.

"You better" he whispered, and then pulled away, shaking his head and making his way out of the sickbay.

Of course he would be missing Quark.

Which frenemy wouldn't?

**Author's Note:**

> They are my absolute favs and I love them very much specially quark


End file.
